User blog:NexusShiker/Light at the End of the Tunnel - CH 4
Chapter 4 The Stranger Daniela gasped, waking up from the dream she was having. She looked around and still she was in her bed room. - "What if what the old man said, is true?" - Daniela said, remembering the Prophet's words. - "Daniela!" - Nelson, her brother, shouted. Returning back home. - "Are you awake?" - He asked. - ("With you yelling? Yeah.. I am..") - Daniela thought, while getting up from bed. Her brother got to her room, entering it and saw Daniela standing up next to the bed. - "Good, you are awake." - He said, relieved. - "Hum... is there something to worry about?" - Daniela asked, wondering. - "There is... The doctors called me, and they found out something." - Nelson said, with bad news. - "Then spill it out!" - Daniela begged. - "It seems that you are weak or not strong enough against dreams." - Nelson said a bit of the detail. - "What?! What the hell are you talking about?" - Daniela asked. - "Calm down, don't do too many efforts. You have a weak heart, at this moment. So dreams can cause your heartbeat to rise or to stabilize. Nightmares for example, are extremely dangerous for you." - Nelson explained. - "What do you mean then...?" - Daniela asked, scared. - "It means that you can die with any dream..." - Nelson said with difficulty, when knowing he can lose his sister too. - "So what?! Now you want me to take pills to stay awake?! Keeping me away to sleep?!" '-'' Daniela asked''. -''' ''"Just be calm, the doctors said that they are trying to find something to help you." - Nelson said, no reply came from Daniela's expression, she was already worried with the dreams Few hours passed, the silence around the house got bigger. Daniela lost any motivation to leave the house; even if she could. - "Daniela, I have to leave for a couple of hours, Harry is here to take care of you. So be kind." - Nelson said. - "Who is Harry..?" - Daniela asked. - "A friend, now I'll see you later" - Nelson said, leaving the house, again. Not very minutes passed and Harry knocked on the door. Daniela, with a lot of laziness, opened it but after looking at Harry's face she got scared and immediately went to close the door but Harry had his foot between the door for keeping it away to be closed. Daniela let go of the door and quickly ran to her room, where she closed and locked the door. Remembering the face of the man who killed her in the kingdom, she was terrified. She went laying on her bed, under the sheets hoping that this was all a nightmare. Trying to calm herself she began to think of nice things. With the silence taking over the house again, Daniela fell asleep. Making her to have a new dream. Hoping to get more answers. Laying on the floor of a dead end, and the rain drops beginning to fall. The small drops were hitting her forehead, making it to wake up. She looked around and sit on the floor. - "Where am I now...?" - Daniela asked. Click here to read the previous chapter Click here to read the next chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Stories